


Buffy and Willow and the Dimension Where Everyone's Gay

by thingswithwings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, were there weird differences? Were we all speaking French? Did anyone have a beard?” Buffy pesters cheerfully. Then she pauses, horrified. “Wait . . . did I have a beard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy and Willow and the Dimension Where Everyone's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> prompt-fic!

The first thing Willow notices after she’s transported to another dimension is the way that she’s being kissed, hot breath in her mouth and warm lips against hers, moving slowly.

She pulls back abruptly, and . . . huh. They’d theorized that the reality-flux the Hellmouth was generating would send her to another dimension, possibly even put her consciousness into the body of her alternate-universe double, but even so, she hadn’t quite anticipated this.

“Uh,” Willow licks her lips. “Hi, Buffy.”

Buffy looks confused. “Hi, Willow. Why’d the kissing stop?” Buffy pouts at her and runs a hand up her arm, Buffy’s fingers tapping along her collarbone lightly.

Willow notices, in that moment, that she’s practically sitting in Buffy’s lap, curled up on the couch in Willow’s living room. She pulls away quickly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Buffy seems worried, now, and reaches for her. And Willow is trying to push her away gently when she hears a noise behind her, and _oh god no_.

“Willow, honey, be sure to be home on Friday, your grandmother is coming to dinner.”

She freezes, her arms around another girl in front of her mother, but Sheila seems to take it in stride.

“Oh, please, don’t be embarrassed! It’s perfectly natural at your age, hormones surging. I remember my first girlfriend,” she winks, and while Willow has been mortified in front of her mother before, on numerous and varied occasions, she’s never felt like she wanted to die rather than continue the current conversation quite so _much_ before.

Thankfully, her mother passes into the kitchen without saying anything else. Willow looks down as Buffy takes her hand easily.

“Bronze tonight?” Buffy asks, just like she always asks, except for the part where her fingers press warmly into Willow’s palm.

“Uh, listen, Buffy, I have to tell you something.”

-

Once the situation is explained, Buffy is all business, taking her to the library and getting the gang together to find the charm that they need to stop the reality-flux back in Willow’s world. Willow looks away when Xander leans down to kiss Oz hello, right there next to the card catalogue.

A day later, charm in hand, Willow waits as Giles performs the spell to make the flux visible from this side. She gets a hug from everyone – including Oz, which is weird – and then Buffy comes up to her.

“It’s not like this, is it? In your world,” Buffy asks softly. “We’re not together.”

Willow shakes her head no, then leans forward to capture Buffy’s mouth in a quick, hard kiss. When they break apart, Buffy looks like she’s about to say a lot of things, but then just smiles that sweet smile of hers.

“Good luck, Willow from another dimension.”

And she’s turned and the flux is there, and it’s _blueblueblue_ to take her back to her world, back to her life, back to where things make sense.

-

“So, were there weird differences? Were we all speaking French? Did anyone have a beard?” Buffy pesters cheerfully. Then she pauses, horrified. “Wait . . . did I have a beard?”

“Nothing a strict personal grooming regimen couldn’t take care of,” Willow banters absently.

“Seriously, Will, spill. Something obviously happened over there.”

Willow smiles up at Buffy, thinks about kissing her here next to the card catalogue, with Giles five feet away reading a book, with Jonathan wandering in the stacks looking for a book on Bosnia.

“Something happened over there,” Willow agrees carefully, and takes Buffy’s hand in hers.

Buffy looks confused as she glances at Willow’s hand where it grasps her own, then understanding dawns.

“Oh – we were – you – ” Buffy stammers, pulling her hand away, but not very quickly.

“That was my reaction, too,” Willow says. She’s had a few days to think this over, her stomach twisting with anticipation. It’s now or never, so she catches Buffy’s hand as she pulls it away.

Stroking her thumb over Buffy’s knuckles, she forces herself to meet Buffy’s eyes. “Maybe there weren’t a lot of differences,” she says. “Over there.”

And Buffy hesitates, glancing at Giles where he’s still buried in his book, but she doesn’t pull her hand back.


End file.
